Choices
by MediocrePlayWright
Summary: This is a little drabble containing a twist of the car scene from 5x17 *STEROLINE OBVIOUSLY*


This is a version of the great scene of 5x17. I've had this on my computer for a while so i'm sorry if its inconsistent. I was aiming for cute and short. hopefully you enjoy this "quality" content

I couldn't sleep, my brain told me that I needed my strength but the only thing I thought of was the person who lay opposite me. I could hear his breathing, " _hero breathing"_ I thought to myself.

 _I'm a mess, how could everything be this crazy with doppelgängers and and.._ and she killed Tom, the bright light in his eyes, the mighty resemblance of her best friend. The smile that shone so beautifully in front of her, full of gratitude for her being there.

Of course the compulsion did a bit, but Caroline couldn't help but think that he would trust her anyways. Stefan would… He saw something in her when no one else did. She didn't think that Tom would be any different.

She new that he would have given her a chance. Would have _, past tense,_ indicating that it will never be- because of her.

She basically offered the one person closest to her on a silver platter…

Caroline looked at his profile: a strong jaw, soft skin, his hero hair a bit ruffled up from today's _torture._ Caroline winced internally at the thought of the phone call from earlier. His pain heard so strong trough the phone, while her hands shake, and her chest going up and down quickly from hyperventilating, almost like she could feel his pain.

"You know that to sleep you actually have to close your eyes right?" Stefan's thick voice interrupted the quiet night. _Oh god_ was her immediate thought.

He looked her way and his eyebrows furrowed "Caroline what's wrong?" His eyes spoke to her softly and they showed understanding and persistence. Like nothing could stop him from getting an answer. His gaze told her that in this car she could feel safe, she had him.

Even though she was in front of him, vulnerable with a bare heart. Caroline looked down as she took a deep breath and then met his steady gaze. "Stefan, I...I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. Everything around me seems to collapse, with Jesse, _Klaus_ " She said with spite "...It just feel like i'm given these choices and I always pick the wrong one"

Stefan pushed himself up from the car floor onto his elbow leaning towards her. Looking down at her he saw all of her insecurities. "Caroline..don't say things like that. We don't have choices so we can always choose the best one, because in the moment you don't know if it's the right one or not, you're given options so you can learn by them" Her eyes mirrored every emotion, he had never seen them so beautiful, had they always been this vibrant blue?

She bit her lip under his stare and breathed out "Stefan, I could have saved him, and I.. I let Enzo kill him and I know that was the mission all along, but he was so kind and so hopeful and happy. He helped people and _I_ could have made sure that he continued with that. Your life was on the line, Stefan. And you know I would do anything, anything for you but, I just, How could I save the perfect replica of my best friend. Without hurting the real one?" Caroline's blue eyes met his green ones, Stefan looked down and took a deep breath. He moved his hand to her waist as a comforting gesture.

"Sometimes we need to make hard choices, but that doesn't mean those are the wrong ones" He said while subtly stroking her side.

For Caroline they were anything else than subtle. She couldn't resist feeling the little tingles that fluttered in her stomach. She bit her lip not to make her mouth quiver but when she looked up to Stefan's eyes she realized it didn't exactly help the situation. He looked at her so intensely and not only her eyes, he looked down at her lips and Caroline could feel herself blush.

But a soon as he had realized she had caught him in the act, a surge of tension had formed around them. It was so quiet and empty. Only them and the night. The only sounds were their heartbeats and somehow in the middle of everything he was getting closer and started leaning in while alternating between looking into her eyes and looking down to her pink lips.

He had stopped moving his hand at her waist but he was also giving it a more pressure so she could really feel his body being connected to hers. Their faces were inches away and she couldn't handle it anymore.

She pulled her hands from her side and grabbed his jacket collar with one and the back of his neck with the other, quickly but gently she pulled him towards her- he didn't seem to mind.

Their lips connected and everything else went blank, their kiss was full of hidden emotion and want. He pressed closer and she welcomed it. His soft lips on hers and them practically laying on top of each other in an abandoned car in a junk yards. Maybe not one of the most romantic places and without a doubt not what she was thinking of when her mind dared to cross those lines with Stefan…

She didn't really know what to feel, what was right to feel and what was wrong to feel. But her body had their own mind and 2 seconds later she had turned them and Stefan was on his back and she was straddling his hips. He looked very shocked but then a smirk spread across his face and they couldn't be apart for too long.

After what felt like hours but was probably just minutes Caroline couldn't keep away her insecurities that was starting to form in the back of her mind.

She gently pushed him by his shoulders so they parted but she was still close to him. She could feel his breath against her lips. She looked him in his eyes and then whispered quietly.

"Stefan… What choice am I right now?"

He gently brushed away her hair behind her ear and his thumb grazed her cheek and he smiled.

"A good one..."

She smiled and leaned into him, she could feel his returning smile against her lips.


End file.
